Business or Pleasure
by Casualtyprincess
Summary: Story of Nick and Zoe's on off relationship. Uses old storylines as a basis but does change from them quite a bit. Tends to mix and match a bit with characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Casualty fanfic. Zoe and Nick aren't mine sadly, but all mistakes are. First fanfic so please be nice!**

**Chapter 1:Business or Pleasure.**

Nick sighed as he looked at the notes in front of him. How was he going to tell them? They were so happy and now… it was a relationship ending piece of news to give. He looked around. A pair of black heels caught his eye. He followed them up until he reached Zoe's face. He smiled slightly, gazing at her beautiful face.

"Nick? Nick, I think you've finally entered the realm of the insane. Hello? Jordan!" He shook himself. Zoe was glaring at him. He loved it when she did that.

"Sorry Zoe, I was a million miles away" he smiled what he hoped was his most winning smile. It didn't seem to work.

"Was there something you wanted? I thought you were run off your feet?" She walked over to him with her hands on her hips. He loved it when she did that too. He was starting to wish he hadn't turned down that drink.

"I'm just about to break up a happy couple…thought it could do with a woman's touch?" He stepped closer. She sighed reluctantly and took the notes from him.

"You owe me one Jordan" He couldn't help but watch her as she stalked away, her heels clicking as she did.

"You'll go blind." Nick turned to see Adam laughing, having watched the whole scene. Nick laughed with him, but his thoughts were swirling round in his head. He didn't like Zoe in that way did he? Who was he kidding, of course he did. Everything she did made him smile. But he couldn't do that to her. He knew she would want to help, support, comfort him if he told her about the tumour. And what if she didn't feel the same way? What if the invitation for a drink had been purely out of friendship and he was made to look like a complete idiot. Then there was the rest of the staff to consider. He didn't want them to feel he was favouring Zoe, or letting their relationship, if there was a relationship, affect their work. He shook his head. It was all too much. He gathered himself, and followed Zoe to tell the couple the unfortunate news.

He found them soon enough, The shouting could be heard all the way down the corridor. As the husband left, Nick caught Zoe's eye. She held his gaze, and he stepped forward. If he moved any closer they would be touching. Suddenly she turned away and coughed. He looked away, disappointed and embarrassed, She clearly didn't want a relationship, and now she knew how he felt...the rest of the shift would be awkward he could tell already.

"Right, I'm, um, just going to, yeah I think i need to.." Zoe hurried out of the cubicle. The woman on the bed shot Nick a dirty look, so he left too. He caught Zoe chatting to Jess. They both looked his way and Jess nudged Zoe before they both started giggling. He sighed. Fantastic. Now the news of his advances towards Zoe would be all round the ED in a matter of hours. Brilliant.


	2. Chapter 2

**The last chapter was more from Nicks point of view, so I thought I'd do this one more from Zoe's. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 2: He doesn't know**

Zoe lent back against the wall, thinking about what had just happened. The look in his eyes as he stepped towards her… he'd never looked at her like that before. She didn't know why she had turned away at the last second, but something inside her had changed and she didn't know what it was. What that funny feeling was. She threw her cigarette into the gutter and breathed deeply. As she turned to walk back inside, Jess caught up with her.

"What happened earlier?" Jess looked at her knowingly.

"What?" Zoe feigned confusion, but she knew what Jess was getting at.

"You and Mr. Jordan getting all up close and personal in that cubicle? I saw you so don't try and deny it." Jess pulled Zoe to a stop and reception. "Go on! I won't tell anyone!"

Zoe sighed. "Nothing happened. Really. He just needed some help with a patient. That was it."

"He needed help with something, that's for sure!" Zoe laughed at Jess' final comment, but kept playing the day's events over and over in her mind. She knew nothing would come of it – the last time she had had a relationship with another doctor, it had all ended in disaster. Men on balance were worth the hassle but medics? She couldn't get herself involved with one of them again. Or could she?

"Zoe! Dr. Hanna, there you are, I've been looking for you. I was wondering if I could start repaying this debt?" Zoe could hardly move in surprise. Nick Jordan doing something nice? There was a first time for everything…

"And how were you planning on doing that?" Zoe wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Could I buy you a drink later?" Nick gazed at her with that look in his eyes again. Her stomach flipped and that funny feeling came back. Annoyance mixed with something else. The night before he had rejected her offer, and now here he was trying to buy her a drink? What was going on?

Zoe smiled at him and walked off. She could feel his eyes on her all the way down the long corridor. Tonight was certainly going to be interesting, whatever happened. As she walked, she was met by Jay.

"So, Zoe, someone has been telling me some very interesting things about you and our Mr. Jordan" he looked at her expectantly. Jessica. She was going to kill that girl.

"Oh yes? And what might they be? NOT that it's any of your business." She turned to look at him and he quickly backed down.

"Well I'm sure it's probably nothing, you know, just ED gossip, nothing more..." and with that he turned into the staffroom. Zoe smiled to herself. Maybe she could let something happen, just this once, just for a bit of fun…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you're enjoying it so far. Promise it gets more exciting so stick with it! Nick and Zoe still aren't mine, if they were they'd be in Rome happily married with 3 kids and a dog ;-)**

**This one's from Nick again.**

**Chapter 3: Nick Jordan is never, ever wrong**

Nick spent the rest of the day thinking about his drink with Zoe later that evening. He was getting really confused about their relationship. One minute she was shying away from him, the next she was flirting and agreeing to go on a date? Suddenly, he caught sight of Adam. Just the man he didn't need to see.

"Adam, I really don't have time…" Nick began in a slightly irritated way, but Adam interrupted.

"It won't take long. I've made you a list. Just have a look at it before you say anything." Adam looked at him in such a way that Nick gave in and reluctantly took the list from his hand. As he skimmed the list he began to smile. It was a list of things to do before you die.

"There are three entries for sex!" Nick looked at Adam. No one had done something like this for him in a long time. He was touched by thought that someone cared enough to go to the effort, and pleasantly surprised that that person was Adam Trueman.

"Thank you Adam. Thank you, Dr, Trueman." Adam nodded and smiled as he left Nick standing outside the door to his office. Today had certainly been an interesting day. An interesting day in a good way he decided, turning to enter his office.

The lights were off, and he kept them that way. He quickly moved to shut the blinds – what he needed was some time to collect himself before meeting Zoe, and he didn't want anything or anyone interrupting him. As he shut the last blind, a noise made him spin round.

There she was. He smiled to himself. Of course she would be. He watched as she slowly unfolded her legs and stood up, a glass of wine in each hand.

"I thought I was buying" he said. The atmosphere was tense, like something was waiting to happen.

"Modern girl me" she replied, putting one glass down and walking round to where he was stood. He looked her up and down as she handed him the glass. "The only thing you need to ask yourself, Nick, is is this business, or is it pleasure." Nick knew right then that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She looked beautiful, stood there in the semi darkness, legs folded, waiting for his answer.

"What if I get it wrong?" he asked, surprising himself with the need to ask the question. Normally no worries, nothing holding him back but this time, this time it was different.

"Nick Jordan never, ever gets it wrong" Zoe said softly. He knew in that moment that she was giving him his last chance, and boy was he going to grab it in both hands.

"In that case…" he turned to put his glass down and suddenly span round and pulled her towards him, kissing her slowly, unsure of her response.

"Is the right answer" He opened his eyes to see her smiling up at him. He bent down again, this time kissing her harder, more passionately. In that moment it was just him and her, she kissed him back before breaking off. She gave him a playful shove towards the sofa. He looked at her and without warning, grabbed her and they fell onto the sofa together. The feel of her was too much, he wanted her now and soon they were both naked in his office. As he entered her, it felt so right and wonderful that he didn't want it to end. When it did, they lay in silence.

"Well Mr. Jordan, that was an interesting drink…"

**Well that got a bit heated! Please review, any criticism is welcome, I ain't writing if people aren't reading! Update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well just found out that the wonderful Nick Jordan will be back on the 13****th****, but no Zoe/Nick action on the way…boo. Anyway, hope you enjoy, please keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 4: **

Zoe woke up the next morning slowly, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She rolled over to gaze at the man lying beside her. He grunted, and pulled her towards him in his sleep. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and stayed there for a few minutes. Then she rolled over to check the time.

"Shit" she shook Nick. "Nick wake up, we're going to be late. Nick. Jordan!" He slowly stirred and turned to look at her through his sleepy eyes. God she was beautiful. He pulled her towards him in a kiss, slow and tender.

"Morning Dr. Hanna." She smiled at him. That smile lit up the room wherever she was.

"Jordan we're going to be late, come on." He answered by pulling her in for another kiss, this one more passionate. Unwillingly she broke away. "Come on." She quickly pulled on yesterday's clothes and made them both a cup of coffee. Nick came down soon after, and the two of them got into the car. They drove to work in silence, each preoccupied with their own thoughts. As they arrived, Zoe suddenly thought of something.

"Nick, what if someone sees? You should go in first, I'll wait then be in in 10." He laughed at her and kissed her quickly.

"If you say so Dr. Hanna." She watched as he walked away. She felt warm inside. Every minute she spent with him felt like the best minute of her life. He disappeared into the ED and she checked her watch. It had probably been long enough. As she walked through the car park, Jay came bounding up to her.

"Good night then?" She turned to look at him, unsure of what to say. "Seriously Dr. Hanna, no one as fashion focused as you turns up to work in the same clothes 2 days running unless they're getting some." He winked and jogged inside ahead of her. She looked down and with a groan realised he was right. Still, she had enough of a reputation that no one would think much of it, so she walked into the ED.

"Late again Dr. Hanna? That's four days this week, it's just not good enough." Nick walked over to her with a sparkle in his eye. He winked at her. "10 minutes my office." She couldn't help but smile as he walked away.

"Zoe, no you didn't!" Jay looked at her in disbelief. She laughed and put her hands on her hips.

"Didn't do what Jay? I don't know what you're talking about." Jay looked at her suspiciously before walking away. She laughed again and looked to the clock. It was near enough 10 minutes…

Noel had watched the whole scene and was now slightly confused. "Jay, what's going on? Dr. Hanna and Mr. J aren't…are they?" Jay walked over and leaned in. He beckoned over Kelsey.

"All I know is, Zoe's wearing the same clothes as yesterday, has a very interesting mark on her collarbone and Jordan winked at her twice this morning. And Jordan smells of her perfume. Why don't we do a bit of digging?" He looked at Kelsey and she knew straight away what he was getting at. The two quickly made their way to Mr. Jordan's office, where they were delighted to see that all but one blind were drawn. They crept up to it.

"You look first." Jay nudged Kelsey. She peeked through the window, squealed and sat back down. "What? What did you see?" Jay questioned her but Kelsey ran off, leaving Jay no choice but to follow.

**Oooo! What did Kelsey see? Last update for tonight so please review if you want more! Bye guys xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is chapter 5…what did Kelsey see? Who will she tell? Happy New Years Eve guys!**

**Chapter 5: Rumours**

Zoe walked into the ED the next day and felt eyes on her immediately. All around her there were whispers and muted giggles. What on earth was going on?

"Apparently he was giving her a right telling off if you catch my drift…"

"Remember what happened last time?"

"Do you think THIS one is married?"

"I heard he had her on her knees…"

Who were they talking about? She glanced round and realised the pointing fingers were pointing at her. No way. How could they have found out? It wasn't like they did anything serious in his office…she smiled at the memory. Suddenly, Nick burst through the door. Silence. He looked round with a mixture of confusion and anger. Then it dawned on him. They knew about him and Zoe. But how much? It wasn't anything serious…was it? He smiled to himself. Of course it was something serious, who was he kidding? The feelings he had towards Zoe were so strong it scared him.

"What are we all doing standing around? Don't you all have patience to attend to?" He walked over to Zoe. "My office, 15 minutes." She smiled as she watched him walk off. As she did Jay came into view. The very man.

"Jay….." He turned to look at her before backing off.

"Before you ask, I know nothing, saw nothing, said nothing."

"Know nothing about what?" She had him now, backed into a corner of the staffroom, holding the files he was carrying out in front of him like a shield.

"Well, Terry from radiology said that Sarah from reception had told him that Jack from darwin's wife told him the Kelsey said that she saw you in Mr Jordan's office. Getting down and dirty if you get me." He looked at her, scared of her reaction. She laughed.

"So it wasn't you that set up the bet to see how long our relationship, if there is a relationship, would last?" She looked at him knowingly.

"Well maybe…but it was just a joke, nothing more…" Jay was trying to edge round her to get out of the staffroom. She winked at him and left to meet Nick in his office. But before she could get there, an alarm went off. She looked round, confused. What was the alarm for? People were rushing for the exits, panicking. Nobody seemed to see her standing alone in the corridor. Suddenly an arm grabbed her round the waist and a bag was shoved over her head. Before she could scream, she felt a blow to her head and all the light faded as she blacked out.

As soon as she came round, she felt a sharp pain where she had been hit. She struggled to stand before realising she was tied to the chair. Now she was beginning to really panic. Where was she? What the hell had happened? Was this what the alarm had been about?

"Would you look at that. Sleeping beauty has finally woken up." She heard the voice, but couldn't work out where it was coming from. "Hello Dr. Hanna. We meet at last." What the hell was this?

"What do you want?" She sounded terrified and cursed inwardly at the wobble in her voice.

"Well Dr. Hanna, if you want to see your precious Nick Jordan again, you will do exactly as we ask. EXACTLY. Got that?" The voice was coming closer now, but she still couldn't see where the speaker was.

"I-I-I got it." She stammered. This was something to do with Nick? Now she was really confused.

**Oooo cliffhanger! What's happened to Nick? Who are the kidnappers? And what do they want Zoe to do? Please read and review, update soon xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you all have a great 2013, thanks for all the reviews. This one's quite dark, stick with it and all will be revealed! Keep reading and reviewing. Xx**

**Chapter 6: By Friday**

Nick froze. The cold metal of the gun poked into his back. His blood ran cold as he realised what was happening. He had forgotten that day, pushed to the back of his mind the events from 5 years ago. He had never thought anything would come of it, that they had forgotten too. He had been wrong.

"Long time no see Nick" the cold familiar voice echoed round the small office. The shadowy silhouette of a tall man stepped in front of him. "We're here for the money."

"I know why you're here. I don't have the money anymore. I haven't had it for a long time. You know that." Nick sounded more confident than he was. The shadowy man laughed softly.

"Well, you'd better find it then hadn't you? If you want to see your pretty friend again." Nicks heart plummeted. They had Zoe. He couldn't let them do anything to Zoe. He would never forgive himself.

"But if you need a preview of what we will do if you don't find that money…" A video appeared on the man's phone screen. Nick gasped as he saw Zoe's face, bloody and battered. Her left eye was swollen, her nose broken and a deep gash ran down the side of her face. As the camera zoomed out, Nick could see she was wearing only her underwear. His fists clenched as he saw her body. It was bloody and covered in large bruises. Her right hand was bleeding profusely, and there were knifes marks along her arms. She began to speak, words which she had obviously been told to say.

"If you d-don't return the m-money to the sm-m-mall park next to the bank b-by Friday, they are going to hit me so hard th-that you won't be able to tell its m-me. They w-w-will cut all my f-fingers and t-toes off and send them to you." The video closed and Nick stood, glued to the spot, near tears. He had done this to her. If he hadn't got himself involved in all that, she would be lying hurt in some place god knows where with no idea what was happening.

"So now you know, by Friday Jordan, or your pretty little friend gets it. After I've had some fun, of course. Imagine that. I could do whatever I wanted with her. With her weak, broken body, and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. ANYTHING." The man laughed again and left the office and Jordan sank onto the sofa. What the hell was he going to do? He needed to find £2million before Friday. Even on his salary, that was a heck of a lot. But he couldn't let Zoe down. He looked at his phone. Wednesday. That gave him two days. He had to find that money.

**I know it's not very long but I'm in a bit of a rush. What has Mr Jordan done? All ideas, criticism etc welcome. Update soon xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, especially Minxheart! Hope you have a great New Year's Day xx**

**Chapter 7: Million dollar question**

It was two o'clock in the morning, but Nick couldn't sleep. Every time he shut his eyes he saw Zoe's face, heard her voice on the video. And knew it was his fault. After the alarm, everyone decided it was a false alarm and came back into the building. All Nick could do was sit in his office and watch as normal hospital life returned.

Then the questions. Where was Zoe? Why hadn't Nick come out when the alarm went off? Where on earth had Zoe gone? Nick couldn't answer them, just shook him head and shrugged his shoulders. When the shift was over, he practically ran out of the hospital. He needed to find that money. He had gone straight to the bank and withdrawn everything that was in there. £5oo,ooo. He still needed 1.5 million pounds. Where the hell was he going to get that? Only one thought came into his head. Adam.

He quickly jumped in his car and took off. As he pulled up outside Adams house, he realised he was shaking. What was he thinking? How was he going to explain to Adam that he needed to find all that money before Friday, or Zoe would die. And he would probably be next. He couldn't. Adam would know that something was up. He laughed at the absurdity of it all. But before he could drive away, a figure came out of the house.

"Nick?" Nick groaned inwardly. It was Jess. What was he meant to do now?

"Hiya, Jess. Is Adam in?" He slowly got out of the car and began to walk towards her.

"Yeah. Is this about Zoe?" He looked at her shocked. How could she know? He felt himself begin to heat up as he panicked. "It's just we haven't seen her all day, she's not at her house and she's not picking up her phone." Nick breathed out slowly. They didn't know. They were just concerned for their friend, that was all.

"Um, yeah, it's kind of about Zoe…" They were inside the house now, Jess was leading him through to the lounge where Adam was sat.

"Hey, Nick, you don't look so good. Is here something wrong?" Adam stood up to meet him as he walked in.

"I need a favour. Do you know where I could get £1.5million by Friday?" He looked at Adam. Please don't ask, please don't ask…he prayed.

"Why?" Nick groaned. Just then, his phone beeped. A video message. He clicked to open it. Four words appeared on the screen.

Tell Anyone, She Dies.

Then Zoe appeared on the screen. She was naked, tied to a chair. As he watched in horror, the man who had been in his office yesterday walked over to he and slapped her hard. He then proceeded to kiss her, hard, rubbing, his dirty, filthy hands all over Zoe's bruised and battered body. All over Nick's beautiful, funny, smart girlfriend. Then, when the man had finally finished, he hit her again and again until she slumped over in the chair. He laughed and looked at the camera before the video ended.

Nick couldn't move. A tear rolled down his cheek which he furiously wiped away. Jess and Adam looked at each other. Neither of them had a clue what was happening.

"Nick…" Adam began to walk towards him, but Nick turned and ran out of the house. He still didn't have the money, and he had just given them a reason to hurt Zoe even more. He was going to stop this.

**Hope you like it guys xx please keep reading, there has been a steady decrease in views and im not sure what to do! Love y'all, follow me on twitter casltyprncess **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya! Thanks for the lovely reviews, they make my day. For those asking, my twitter is casltyprncess feel free to follow! Love y'all xxx**

**Chapter 9: I'd do anything for you.**

Nick sat on the park bench. He was beginning to sweat and his hands were shaking. Think of Zoe, he told himself. You're doing this for Zoe. Taking a deep breath he walked over to where a large, slightly balding man was sat.

"David?"

"Long time no see Nick. What can I do for you?" The man stood up. He was a powerful presence, at least 2 inches taller than Nick and muscly as hell.

"I need some money." Nick swallowed, trying to look confident, in control, when all he wanted to do was drive back home and sleep.

"How much Nick? Your wish is my command. But I needed something in return." The balding man looked at him expectantly. Nick sighed. This was ridiculous. 5 years ago he had sworn he would give this up. For good. He would have nothing more to do with it. But here he was, in exactly the same spot, making a very similar deal. The only comforting thought was that this time, he was doing it for a good reason. That was what he told himself.

"I need £1.5million John." Nick waited, terrified, for his answer. The man looked at him thoughtfully.

"I think I can do that. But I'm gonna need you to do one or two little jobs for me first. My morphine supply is getting dangerously low. I want all the morphine from one of you posh little pharmacies at the hospital."

"Fine, I can do that." Nick had no idea how yet, but he knew he had to.

"And I want something big. And fast. And shiny. Got it? By Monday latest Jordan." Nick looked at him, surprised.

"Is that it?" He knew he shouldn't ask but it was a small price to pay for such a large sum of money.

"Think of it as payment for the old times. I've got bigger and better Jordan, so watch your back." Then Nick realised. If he got involved in this again, he would be in serious trouble. Keep thinking of Zoe. You're doing this for her, he told himself. "Here's your money. Keep it safe mind you." And with that, John walked away into the park. Nick had to sit down he was shaking so much. This was a repeat of 5 years ago. He couldn't believe he was getting into all this again. Now all he had to do was get the drugs and the car…he laughed out loud. All he had to do…how the heck was he going to get that morphine? As for the car, John was welcome to his if it meant he got to see Zoe again.

**Sorry it's so short, bit of a writes block, will try and do another update tonight xx Love y'all!**


End file.
